


Holiday Movies

by malmal88



Series: 12 Days of Buddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Getting Together, M/M, holiday movies, making out on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: 12 Days of BuddieDay 4: Holiday MoviesWhen Chris gets invited to a last-minute sleepover, Buck and Eddie have movie night alone, and Eddie forgets that he was upset about being ditched by his son.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Buddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568599
Comments: 25
Kudos: 404





	Holiday Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late, but life got in the way. I am very behind now for 12 Days of Buddie and will do my best to catch up. I may end up skipping a prompt.

Buck shifted the bag of movies into the crook of his elbow then moved the pizzas into the same hand before he knocked on the door. He bounced on his heels while he waited for the door to swing open and an excited 8-year-old boy to crash into his legs. However, he was greeted only by a sullen faced Eddie, no Christopher in sight. Eddie grunted a greeting and stepped aside to let Buck in. 

“Is everything okay Eddie? Where’s Chris?” Buck asked as Eddie closed the door behind him. 

“We have been ditched. Christopher was invited to a sleepover this afternoon. He is at a friend’s house watching Christmas movies and making pizzas.” 

“That’s a little disappointing, but ultimately a good thing right? It means he’s making friends, is comfortable being away from home after the year he’s had.” Buck followed Eddie into the living room and put his bag and the pizzas down on the coffee table. 

“I told myself that. He was hesitant at first, afraid to hurt my - our feelings. But I could tell he really wanted to go. I talked him into it.” 

“You did the right thing, Eddie. It’s good for him,” Buck put a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder. In Buck’s opinion, Eddie was an amazing father. He hated to see him torn up about his parenting choices; wished there was more he could do to help. Buck found himself wanting more and more to always be around. 

“I know. It just...my baby is growing up. Way too fast. I guess I’m not ready for him to want to be with his friends instead of me.” Eddie’s large brown eyes were filled with gloom. Buck hated to see such an awful emotion in those beautiful eyes. 

“It’s one sleepover Eddie, special for Christmas before he is out of school for two weeks.” Buck smiled wryly. Internally, Buck wasn’t surprised. Eddie had a habit of worrying about bridges he hadn’t gotten to. 

“Yeah,” Eddie puffs out a breath. “Anyway, we can watch something else instead of animated Christmas movies. Unless you wanted to leave...” Eddie abruptly changed the subject, and Buck knew that the case was closed. At least for now. 

Buck rolled his eyes and pushed Eddie down onto the couch. “I won’t even dignify that with a response. Pick something to watch. I’m going to go get plates and beer.”

Buck pulled two plates out of the cabinet then grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He paused in the doorway to the living room. Eddie was leaning over the coffee table sorting through the movies. Buck admired the curve of Eddie’s back and the breadth of his shoulders. He really was an unfairly attractive man. On the inside too. He was kind and soft and patient and forgiving. Buck was finding himself falling deeper and deeper for his best friend every day. The only uncertainty was if Eddie returned his feelings. Buck felt like he did. He often caught Eddie staring, and Eddie definitely flirted back on more than one occasion when Buck had been relaxed enough to push at the boundaries of what they had. 

Eddie nodded to himself and got up and put a movie in the player. Buck was still lost in thought and didn’t notice as Eddie turned around and caught him staring. 

“See something you like?” Eddie asked, smiling. 

The unexpected and cliche flirtation frazzled Buck. “Uh, sorry.” Buck felt his cheeks tinge as he walked over to the couch. He put the beers on the table and handed Eddie his plate. Music flowed from the TV, distracting him. “Oh man, great choice.”

He turns around and looks up at buck. “I thought we may as well take advantage of the fact that Chris isn’t here tonight, and forgo animation for once.” 

“It’s definitely one of my Christmas favorites.” Buck sat towards the middle of the couch. 

Eddie sat down next to him. “I’ve only seen bits and pieces of it,” Eddie said pressing play. They both grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and leaned getting comfortable. 

“Well, tonight is your lucky night then. This movie is a funny, sappy, treat.” Buck said as Hugh Grant started narrating. 

Maybe ten minutes into the movie Buck was mentally slapping himself. Buck turned his gaze to Eddie’s profile, looking for signs of distress. If the funeral scene was bringing up unhappy memories it didn’t show on his face. Eddie brought the bottle of beer to his lips and took a sip. Buck watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He momentarily wondered what it would be like to place a kiss there, to leave a possessive mark on the skin of Eddie’s neck. Buck blinked rapidly to push the thoughts aside and went back to making sure the movie wasn’t going to further upset his friend. 

Eddie must have felt him staring because his head turned suddenly, looking Buck directly in the eyes. “I’m okay Buck, I knew about this part when I chose it.” He said reassuringly. Buck gave him a small smile and nod and forced his attention back to the movie. They ate and watched the movie in comfortable silence. Buck had to resist the urge to turn and watch Eddie instead. He wasn’t lying when he said this was one of his favorites. He could recite most parts along with the characters. 

Around the time one of the characters was on the phone with their friend’s new wife the two had finished eating and were sipping on their beers. Eddie made a noise. “He lied before and is love with that guy, isn’t he?” 

Buck smiled but kept his eyes on the TV. “I’m not telling you anything, keep watching.” 

As Colin Firth was butchering a variety of languages, Eddie chuckled next to him, and Buck could feel his face split into a smile at the sound. Eddie seemed a lot more relaxed than when Buck first walked through the door. Buck stretched his arm out along the back of the couch and told himself that his long limbs would cramp if he didn’t stretch some. Eddie didn’t seem to mind and slouched closer to Buck. The two said nothing further until Kiera Knightley was back on the screen. “Here you go Eddie - time to find out if you're right.” 

“I know I’m right. No one is that hostile to their friend’s significant other unless there is jealousy involved. Now shh, let me watch,” Eddie said, patting Buck’s thigh. Buck turned to watch Eddie’s reaction. Surprise and disbelief washed over his face. Buck tried to bite back a laugh. “What? I don’t believe it.” Buck lost his battle and started laughing out loud. 

“I never pegged you as the type to get emotionally invested in movies, Eddie.” 

“Shut up,” Eddie said, then slid into Spanish grumbling something Buck didn’t understand, though he did pick up on a choice obscenity; which caused him to laugh harder. Eddie leaned forward and put his beer bottle on the table before throwing himself back onto the couch. When he was done shifting around Buck’s arm was behind his neck and there was even less space between them than before. 

The two settled back down as the rest of the movie played out, and Eddie continued to make small comments. Buck’s arm began to cramp up behind Eddie’s neck, and he reluctantly tried to dislodge it. His arm ended around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie took it as an invitation and leaned further into Buck. Buck couldn’t say he minded at all when Eddie curled one hand under himself and rested the other against Buck’s thigh. He didn’t dare say anything from fear of breaking whatever spell the movie seemed to put over Eddie. It felt natural and right and perfect to have Eddie against him like this, and it gave Buck hope that things really were shifting between the two of them. 

The storylines started to come to a close, and by the time the little boy was being chased through the airport by security Eddie had all his weight against Buck, and his legs curled up pointing away from them. Buck’s arm had fallen from the back of the couch and was now on Eddie’s arm, toying with his sleeve. 

Buck watched Eddie as Colin Firth proposed. This scene was always his favorite. There was something he found unbelievably romantic about learning another language as a way of showing love and commitment. Buck looked down to watch Eddie’s reaction instead. Eddie had a soft smile on his face, his body relaxed and boneless against Buck. As the girl rushed down into the man's waiting arms, Eddie’s fingers curled into Buck’s sweats. Buck rubbed his fingers against Eddie’s bicep in response, feeling gooseflesh prickle where his fingers touched. Buck decided to press his luck and let his fingers wander lower, drawing out the little bumps all the way down to Eddie’s elbow, then back up again. 

As the closing scene played, Buck felt Eddie’s hand slide up and around his thigh, then down to his knee. Buck let his hand fall off Eddie’s arm, and skim down his side. Eddie had started to draw patterns into Buck’s knee. They were teetering on the edge of no return, and Buck didn’t want to take a step back. Breathing out slowly, Buck let his hand fall lower, then back up tugging the hem of the shirt with it, his knuckles now ghosting over the bare flesh of Eddie’s side, raising more gooseflesh. Buck reveled in the physical response his simple touch drew from the other man. Feeling brazen Buck left Eddie’s shirt pulled up, but slid his hand back down, fingernails scratching gently until he reached the waist of Eddie’s loose-fitting sweat pants. Buck paused for a moment before dipping two fingers underneath the waistband to explore the skin there. Eddie shuddered against him, and his hand slid off of Buck’s knee and up the inside of his thigh. The action pulled a moan from Buck’s throat. There was certainly no going back now. 

Suddenly Eddie sat up, but before Buck could say anything, Eddie pulled Buck by his thighs into a more reclined position. He tucked one of his legs in between Buck’s, then leaned over him. Buck finally caught his gaze. Eddie’s pupils were blown wide; Buck was sure his own matched. Buck wet his lips and leaned his head up. One of Eddie’s hands moved behind Buck’s neck in support as he leaned down and captured Buck’s lips with his own. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Eddie’s lips. They were soft and demanding and fit against his own so perfectly. Buck surged up, deepening the kiss. At the same time, he snaked a hand up Eddie’s shirt, tracing the hard lines of Eddie’s abdominal muscles, enjoying the way they clenched and seized under his touch. He used his other hand to reach around and squeeze Eddie’s ass. It was just as firm and toned as he’d imagine. 

Eddie’s hand not holding Buck’s head up came to rest over his pec, his thumb grazing Buck’s nipple through the soft fabric of his shirt. Buck growled, and nipped at Eddie’s bottom lip, before neatly sliding his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned happily and sucked briefly at Buck’s tongue, then teased it with his own tracing a line down the top of it. Buck and Eddie’s hips canted at the same time, and the intimate contact was almost too much. Buck pulled away panting and tried to catch his breath. Eddie was in slightly better shape, and sucked wet kisses down Buck’s throat, breathing heavily. 

“Eddie,” Buck whined needily. Eddie dropped a kiss just below Buck’s ear.

“I know mi amor,” Eddie said pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Buck leaned up and pulled Eddie into another kiss. 

Eddie pulled back again and looked at Buck with wide eyes. “I’ve wanted this for a long time too. I didn’t know how to ask.” 

Buck moved a hand Eddie’s face. He ran his thumb over Eddie’s swollen lips, enjoying the intimacy of their eye contact. When the need to kiss him again became too strong, Buck moved both hands to Eddie’s back and pushed him down. Eddie let his full weight slowly fall onto Buck, their bodies perfectly aligned. Buck leaned forward and indulged in his earlier desire, kissing at the hollow of Eddie’s neck, and let his lips softly graze his Adam’s apple, before working his way higher up and placing a hot open-mouthed kiss where Eddie’s neck curved into his chin. 

He pulled back and stole Eddie’s lips again, this time kissing him slowly. Eddie’s hand was on Buck’s ankle, and sliding up his skin, under the well-worn sweat pants Buck was wearing. Eddie reached the inside of his thigh again, but this time it was skin on skin. Buck keened from deep in his throat. Eddie’s hands started to move up and around Buck’s hip when from the coffee table a phone trilled. 

“No,” Buck whined as Eddie’s hand stilled in its movements. Eddie used his other hand to reach over and grab the offending device to see who was calling. 

“It’s Chris’ friends’ mom,” Eddie frowned, putting the call on speaker. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Daddy,” 

“Hi, buddy. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to call and say goodnight.”

“I’m happy to hear your voice mi hijo. Are you having fun?” Eddie asked, the thumb on Buck’s hip tracing searing patterns into his skin. Buck bit back a moan and gave Eddie a dirty look. Eddie just smirked at him. 

“Yes, lots! We watched three Christmas movies, and I got to make my own pizza!” Chris exclaimed. 

“It sounds like an awesome night. Are you behaving for Mrs. Jones?” 

“Of course. Hey, Dad…I’m sorry I didn’t stay for movie night. Did you have fun tonight still?”

Bucked choked back a laugh, stuffing his fist into his mouth. Eddie pinched his thigh. 

“I’m just fine buddy. Buck still came over and watched a movie with me.”

“Is he still there? Can I say goodnight?” 

“He’s here mi hijo, he can hear you.” 

“I’m sorry skipped movie night Buck. Are you mad at me?”

“It’s okay Chris, I could never be mad at my favorite little man.” 

“That’s what Mrs. Jones said.” 

“Well, she sounds like a really smart lady, because she is right,” Buck said. Chris didn't respond for a minute. 

“It’s time for us to go to sleep now. Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Buck,” Chris said. 

“Goodnight Chris, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Eddie said, then threw a hand over his face when his brain processed his pronoun use. 

“Buck too?” Chris asked, sounding excited. 

“Yes, me too buddy. Now go get some sleep,” Buck answered, sending an amused smile at Eddie. 

“Okie, see you tomorrow!” Chris said, and the line disconnected. 

“Well, I guess that means I’m staying the night?” Buck asked Eddie still smiling. 

Eddie tinged pink. “I’m sorry Buck. I hope I didn’t just ruin your plans for your day off.” Eddie threw his phone back on the coffee table. 

“Nah man, I had nothing exciting planned.” Buck ran a hand up Eddie’s back. 

Eddie smiled and removed his hand from Buck’s leg. Buck whined at the loss of contact. “Shh,” Eddie said, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. Eddie stood and helped Buck up. “I think we’re a little big for the couch.” He said, moving towards the hallway, Buck following him. Eddie stopped and turned off the living room light, bathing the room in darkness. Buck crowded against Eddie, his hands coming to rest on Eddie’s hips. Eddie moved his arms around Buck’s neck, pulled him down for another kiss, and started walking them backwards, toward his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Can guess the movie they are watching even though I don't mention it by name?


End file.
